Just Her Luck
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: One school for the gifted, one end of school trip, a bunch of couples in love and 2 loners Kagome and Sesshomaru, this was just her luck, or was it, unkowing to everyone, her luck was about to change...hmm for better or for worst?
1. Trip

Kagome fell out of her bed at the sound of her pink hello kitty alarm clock going off. Her body hit the floor "Darn it"

Why had she put her alarm clock so far away?

Kagome looked up, her eyes focused,

"AHHHHHH"

Kagome untangled her self from her bedding and jumped up, she picked up her alarm clock,

"How did I over sleep!" She blamed the kitty alarm clock.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" She rushed around the room trying to get dressed.

"Kagome! your late, get up dear!" Her mother yelled from down stairs.

Kagome ran down the stairs, grabbing her yellow bag and bow and arrows along the way,

"By mom"

Kagome closed the front door and only stopped long enough to put on her shoes, she then made her way down the family shrine steps and down the side walk, not waiting on anyone to say bye.

She ran all the way to her school, but as soon as the bus in front of the school came insight, she slowed to a stop. She was late, it was clear everyone was already on the bus.

"Junior and Senior class trip" She whispered,

She was and was not looking forward to this, so much had happened over the school years. This was no normal school at that, this was a school for demons, mikos, monks,slayers and half breeds.

Kagome walked to the bus and got on,

"Hey Kagome your here!" Inuyasha jumped up "About time you showed up!"

"Sit" His butt hit the seat, a school project gone wrong, well in Inuyasha eyes anyway, anytime she said sit, he did just that.

Kagome sighed and looked for a seat,

"Hey Kagome" Both Miroku and Sango said, waving as they sat next to each other. Inuyasha was sitting with Kikyo, of course, she knew she would not sitting next to him. From the start of school it was a love struggle between her, Inuyasha and Kikyo, in the end, Kikyo won.

"Hey Kagome you can sit in my lap!" Kouga yelled with a big grin,

Of course that smiled was short lived as Ayame hit him in the back of the head. Kagome half way smiled and kept looking, but there was only one seat left, everyone was paired up, everyone but...

"Can I sit here?"

"In less you prefer the floor miko"

Kagome sighed, why her, why had she been late, WHY the hello kitty alarm clock.

Kagome sat down next to the only man who called her miko, she sat next the Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked down at her hands in her lap, she was and was not ready for this trip, what fun would she have being alone? Sure it was a school trip, but it was the end of the year trip, it was going to be a long trip and they were adults really, this trip was really to make memories, this trip really was for the couples.

Sesshomaru looked at her, she didn't look back, which meant one of two things, she was daydreaming or she was really not paying him any mind, or both.

This was going to be a long damn trip and the only reason he was going was because it was party of graduating and his father said he had to go.

The bus started and Kagome closed her eyes and let out a small noise of aggravation, was it to late to go back to bed? This time she would be sure to throw away her evil hello kitty clock


	2. Stop

A bump in the road shook Kagome awake "Are we there yet!"

"Not even close miko"

Oh yeah, she was sitting next to him, she looked over at him,

"Hu?"

"We will stop soon to eat"

Kagome looked out the window "How long have I been asleep"

"2 hours"

Kagome yawned and stretched,

"Your such a sleepy head Kagome!" Came Inuyasha voice, if he was not already sitting, she would sit him.

"Bite me Inuyasha!" She snapped back, she folded her arms, "So, how long till we get off this bus"

"10 minutes"

"Good" Why was she telling him?

But good on his word, 10 minute later they were stopping at a buffet restaurant, it took no time to clear the bus. Of course her and Sesshomaru were last in line. He didn't eat much, more drank than anything. Kagome filled her plate and turned and then, sighed. Of course the couples were pair, some eating with other couples, and she was NOT going to be the 3rd wheel! Soon her eyes fell on her bus partner, nope, not going to both asking if she could sit next to him.

Kagome found a seat by the window and sat down, she didn't mind eating alone, she just didn't like feeling along. Kagome ate a few bites, took a sip of soda and then, sighed, this sucked.

"Do you plan on do that the whole trip"

The voice came from behind her, the booth behind her, she didn't have to turn, it was Sesshomaru.

"Doing what" she said bored and with a sigh,

"That, its annoying"

"So sorry to be in your range of hearing" Kagome stood and grabbed her plate, she was no longer hungry, she want to go outside to move around. She stomped away Sesshomaru, tossing her garbage away as she went out the door. Sesshomaru watched her from his window table, he would have never thought she would be feeling or acting like this, the weeks prior she had been planning and giggling along with all the other girls about the trip, not that he cared, he just happens to know everything.

Sesshomaru stood and looked at the rest of the group, he then walked outside.

Kagome had made her way back on the bus and sat down, next to the window, which was his seat. Sesshomaru made his away on the bus, and his way to their seat.

He looked down at her, she was in his seat, his spot, next to the window. Kagome looked up at him,

"What?"

He could have said something mean, or told her to move, or killed her, but instead, he just asked,

"May I sit here"

Kagome almost blushed, this was not Sesshomaru like,

Kagome smiled "In less you want to sit roof"

Of course, that didn't sound like a bad idea, but, Sesshomaru sat down next to her instead.

Sesshomaru was a jerk and didn't make friends, but he was also a man, and father taught him, believe it or not, to be a gentleman. 


	3. Odd Numbers

This trip sucked. Everyone on the bus was talking, throwing crap and giving each other shit, all in fun. When they first talked about the trip she was happy, but as it drew closer she became aware that it was not going to be as fun for her. All her friends were paired up, and while they would have girl time, she knew what most of them would do on this trip.

"If you do not stop sulking woman, I will remove you from this bus"

Kagome looked over at him "Arnt you annoyed by being here to?"

"Indeed"

"Why are you here anyway, you could have taken a plane to a tropical island away from everyone"

Sesshomaru didn't look at her, just kept looking outside "I could have, it was my fathers wish I come"

"I see"

"Why did you come miko, you could have simply stayed home"

"My mother made me, she just knew I would regret it, plus there was no way Inuyasha and the gang would have let that happen"

He finally looked at her "I see, what friends they are, they have spoken a mere 3 words to you since we left"

"I hate you" She said blank,

"We will be there soon enough, and you can rid yourself of me"

"You would like that" She rolled her eyes,

"Indeed"

"We are not going to enjoy this at all are we?" Kagome asked,

"Speak for yourself woman"

"I can't imagine you having fun"

"I have my own privet cabin"

Her jaw dropped, of course he did "That's not fair"

He smirked "The perks of being a rich kid" He said jokingly, he didn't care that he had money,

"Yes because I chose to be poor"

He shrugged.

Just then the teacher stood up "Ok guys, we have only one hour to we are at the hot spring mountain cabin resort!"

Everyone cheered, besides the two sad people in the back.

"When we get there, you will get off seat by seat, so girls, sit with girl and boys with boys and we will assign your rooms"

Kagome stood and waited as people moved about the bus, but she came to the hard realization that something was wrong, even before everyone sat down "Oh no"

"What" He asked, eyes closed,

"Sesshomaru"

He opened them "What woman"

"There is odd numbers"

Sesshomaru looked about the bus and all the kids moving, she was right.

"Sit"

She looked down at him "What?"

"Sit down miko, in less you want to look like a fool, you are correct" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes again.

Kagome flopped down "This is not good"

"You will simply have to be the third wheel in one of the girls rooms"

"You are not helping"

"I was not trying to"

She sighed and leaned forward till her head hit the back of the seat in front of her. Sesshomaru looked at her, the girl was far more depressed than she should have been.

He could have said something, but she was not his problem, sure he felt somewhat bad for her, but not his problem.

Soon the bus stopped and Kagome leaned over him, he moved his arms out-of-the-way, and was sure not to touch her "Woman what are you doing?"

Kagome looked all around "It's so pretty" But she said it in a sad sort of way,

"I would think you would be happy"

She didn't reply to him right away "Ok Kagome, you can still have fun, you can relax and read, this will be good for you" She gave herself a pep talk,

"Would you please remove your person from my person"

Kagome looked at the man she was leaning over "Oh, sorry"

She sat back down just at the teacher stood up "Let us begin!"


End file.
